Just a Little Taste
by Avalade-Evens
Summary: Ever wonder what life would be like in Forks if Alice and Jasper weren't together?  What if Bella had never come to Forks.  This is a story about how it would be.  All of it centers around me, Avalade Evans.Please read!  All criticisms welcome!
1. You Smell Wonderful

I drove to school that morning with the heat turned halfway up. It was forty degrees and raining, as usual, in Forks. I had on a t-shirt under a sweatshirt, my raincoat, skinny jeans, and my favorite pair of converse.

I killed the engine of my car on the way into the parking lot because the muffler is broken so it is extremely loud. The parking lot was almost entirely empty as I pulled into a parking space. As I was getting out, a shiny red BMW convertible and a shiny silver Volvo pulled in next to me. The two girls and the boy that got out of the BMW were beautiful. The oldest girl, Rosalie Hale, had long blond hair and an angelic face, and the boy, Emmet Cullen, was just as angelic, but in a scary way. The youngest girl, Alice Cullen, had to be my favorite of the three. She had white pale skin, black, spiky hair and a pixie like face. She smiled at me as she walked, or maybe she was dancing, it was so graceful, over to the Volvo.

The other two boys were already leaning against the Volvo when I looked around. The oldest boy was Jasper Hale. Jasper was almost the complete opposite of what I normally went for, which was tall dark and handsome. Jasper was tall, but he wasn't dark, he was blond, and he wasn't handsome, he was gorgeous. He looked curiously at me, as though expecting something more from my gaze. He smiled slightly at me before he looked at the other boy. The other boy was so devastatingly beautiful that I almost fainted. His name was Edward Cullen, the youngest.

The three Cullens and two Hales lived together with Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. All of them were adopted and Jasper and Rosalie were twins.

Jasper whispered something to Edward and Alice. All three of them looked at me and I looked away as quickly as possible. I noticed that Edwards eyes ere darker than Jasper's. I let out an involuntary shiver.

"There you are Avalade." I looked around, and, to my astonishment, the parking lot was full. Mike Newton was sitting on a table waving at me. "Come Here!"

I took one more look at the Cullen's before I set off towards Mike. "Good morning babe," I yawned.

"Good morning," Mike said cheerfully. "So, what was that with the Cullens and Hales? Edward looked angry at you." Mikes expression turned glum.

"I don't know really," I said, taking a seat on the bench in front of Mike. I put my elbows on his knees and leaned into him before saying, "Edward and Jasper parked next to me so I looked at him, you know, natural reaction, and Edward kind of glared at me." I put my head back to look at Mike. "It was creepy."

"Oh well, they're strange," Mike sighed. He put his arms around my neck.

"Oh look, Mikey and Lay-Lay!" someone said. "How cute!" A group of seniors were standing a few feet away, snickering and making kissy faces.

I rolled my eyes., annoyed.

"Oh yeah, because that's mature," Mike said. "This is more action than you'll ever get." That shut them up.

"Amazing," I said. "They're as mature as a kindergardener." I looked at Mike again. He was blushing. His round cheeks were slightly pink. "Aw, lookit! Mikey's blushing," I joked.

"Shut up," he snapped.

Mike and I weren't dating, we were just super close. He had been my best friend since, well, since I was born. He was more like a brother than anything, I thought that anyway. Mike and my mom think we should date.

"Well, I'm going to be late, and it's raining." I stood up and headed for building three, where I had algebra. "See you at lunch.:

"Later Lay-Lay," he said. Pure sarcasim.

"Har, Har," I called back.

When I got inside the classroom, it was almost empty. Everybody was probably doing the snow dance. I hung my raincoat up by the door and picked a seat in the back of the room. I took out my books and was taking off my sweatshirt when Edward Cullen walked in, very gracefully I might add, and sat next to me. I looked up at him. He was smiling a crooked smile and my heart started beating fast.

"Hello," he said in a musical voice.

My heart rate increased.

"Er...hi," I stutterd.

"You're Avalade Evans right?" He looked curiously at me.

"Huh?" I broke my gaze from his eyes. "Oh, yeah, yeah. "I'm Avalade. You can call me Avy." His smile widened when I slapped my hand over my mouth. I never told anyone to call me that, it was my grandma used to call me.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he said. "You can call me whatever you want."

I blushed.

Edward was about was about to say something else when the bell rang. I spent to rest of the class looking st his intense black eyes.

When the bell rang again, Edward was out the door before I could even pick up my books. I walked out of the room and to my surprise Edward was waiting for me. "To English I s'pose, eh Avy?"

"Well actually, I was going to walk with Jessica," I said.

"You smell nice." He leaned towards me grinning that crooked smile again. "Very nice actually." His face was now extremely close to me, too close. "No wonder Jasper likes you."

"Jasper- what?" I blushed again.

"Avalade." Jessica was standing two feet away, open mouthed, and wide eyed. "Uh, er, well, we're going to umm, be late for uh, what's it called?"

"English," I said.

"I thought you had English first," Edward said.

"They uh, er, changed it yesterday," Jess mumbled.

"Oh," was Edwards only response. "Well see you there Avy, Jessica."

I blushed again as he winked.

"Avy?" Jess looked suspiciously at me.

"It slipped out when I introduced myself."

Jess snorted. "Okay then, _Avy_."

We entered the English room and saw that everyone was in a line against the wall. "What the-" Jess said.

"Due to certain events," Mr. Mason, the teacher said. "We will all have assigned seats." The class groaned.

"Shoot!" I looked at Jessica. "We're not going to be by each other." Just as I predicted we were separated. Jess was put in the front row on the left and I was in the back near the right.

There were two empty seats left, one on each side of me, and two students. The first was Edward, and the second was Jasper.

"Hello Avy," Edward chuckled.

"Huh? Oh hello Edward," I replied. I wasn't looking at him, I was looking at Jasper as he sat on my right.

"Avy, meet Jasper." I could hear the smile in Edwards voice.

"Nice to meet you Avalade," Jasper said. His voice was more musical that Edwards. My heart beat sped up quickly. I was sure he could hear it. "I told Edward you smelled wonderful." Jasper lowered his face to mine. "I could smell you from the car. He opened his mouth slightly and his eyes widened. "Wonderful," he repeated.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jasper!" Jasper's eyes snapped to Edwards.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Jasper actually picked up his desk and moved it six inches to the right; away from me.

X-X-X

"How'd you manage to get stuck between two of the most gorgeous guys in Forks?" Jess inquired at lunch.

"I don't know," I said. "I don't think Jasper likes me much."

"Are you crazy?"

"What do you mean?" I looked at Jess across my tray.

"Well-" Jess clicked her tongue. "both him and Edward were leaning towards you. I thought Jasper was going to kiss you until Edward yelled at him." She looked at the table in the far corner. "Where are they?"

"I have no idea," I replied. I looked over at the Cullen's and Hale's usual table, but only Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were there.

"You obviously missed the part where Jasper actually picked up his chair and moved away from me," I stated. I scanned the cafeteria and found Edward and Jasper almost instantly.

They were sitting alone at a table diagonal form their usual.

Edward was staring at me. He grinned and motioned for me to join them.

"Uh, Jess, look." I pointed at Edward. "I think he wants me to sit with him." 

"Well then, why are you still here?" I could sense the disguised bitterness in her voice.

"Fine," I mouthed to Edward. His smile widened. "See you in Trig," I said to Jess. Then I stood up, very cautiously- I was trying to be as graceful as Edward- and practically tip-toed to their table.

"What?" I asked flatly.

"I wanted you to sit with us today," Edward said. "You know, change of scenery."

"Oh, right." I struggled to keep my voice calm. "Hello Jasper," I said.

"Hi," he muttered. He looked at me, inhaling deeply. His eyes widened again before he looked away again. His fists were clenched so tight that his knuckles were white.

"So, er, Edward," I said akwardly. "Why did you decide to notice me?"

"I always noticed you, I just never _acknowledged _you," he teased. "Actually I thought Jasper liked you, but-"

"I do," Jasper murmured.

"Pardon?" Edward smirked. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," he whispered. He looked behind me and said, "Hi Alice."

"Hi."

I nearly fell out of my chair. "Whoa," I gasped. "I didn't even hear you." Alice Cullen was standing a couple of inches behind me. "Now that I think about it, I didn't see you either. Get up and move, I mean."

"Sorry," she apologized sweetly. She had a high soprano voice. "I'm Alice Cullen."

"Avalade Evens," I informed her.

"It's nice to meet you." She pulled out the chair next to and sat down. Alice then leaned over and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "You do smell nice. I never noticed before."

"Thank you," I replied. "All of you have told me that, but I don't see wahts so amazing about the way I smell." I looked between the three of; Edward smiled, Alice grinned and Jasper looked at me throught the corner of his eye.

"I already told you-" Jasper said. "-you smell wonderful." He reached across the table as he turned to face me and grabbed my hand. I'd never felt anything so cold before. "How would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Yes," I squeaked. I hadn't met to answer so quickly, and I blushed.

"Jasper grinned the same crooked smile as Edward did. "Great," he enthused. "How about Friday?"

"Sure." I was still taking in the fact that he had just asked me out.

X-X-X

None of th e Cullen's where at school on Wednesday or Thursday. I was alomost panicked on Friday when I didn't see the Volvo. What if Jasper had forgot?

My panic subsided when I walked into lunch and Jasper was waiting inside the door. There was something different about him.

"Hey Avy," he said. He reached over and pushed my bangs out of my face. "you look wonderful today."

"H-hi," I stuttered. My heart rate had, once again, sped to an alarming rate.

Jasper took my hand and led me to the table where the Cullen's where sitting. "Everybody," he announced. "this is Avy." He nudged me lightly in the ribs.

"Hi," I said. I wasn't sure what to do.

"You know Edward and Alice." Alice waved at me and Edward winked. "So that leaves Rosalie," he gestured to the beautiful, slender, blond girl, "and Emmett."

Emmett was just as beautiful as the rest of them, but he was scarier. He had broad and thick build. Something about was as I said, scary.

"Hello Avalade," Emmett said brightly. He stood up and wrapped me in a bear hug.

I half-hugged him back until I saw Rosalie's face; She was glaring daggers at me.

"Hi Rosalie." I smiled the biggest fake smile I could muster. I could tell that she didn't like me.

"Hi," she stated bluntly. She flashed a brilliant smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"So," Jasper said. "Are we still on for tonight?"

I forced my gaze away from Rosalie. "Of course," I said. "Actually I thought that you weren't coming back." Jasper tilted his head to one side and ginned. "None of you have been here all week and I thought-"

"Breathe Avy." Jasper put a long cold finger against my lips. The feeling sent a shudder down my spine. "It doesn't matter, I'm here now."

If he only had a clue what those words meant to me.


End file.
